Extrañamente Enamorado
by Darkness Reigns M.D.D
Summary: Soy Dark, leed, por lo menos los o las que conoceis a mery hacedlo por ella y leed mi fanfic, y despues ¡Rewiew!


Draco caminaba por los pasillos, no sabia donde se dirigia ni le importaba, que mas daba si la chica a la que queria le acababa de decir de alguna forma que no lo queria, lo habia dejado...de alguna manera...que no le gustaba, le habia dicho un no, pero con dulzura...para Draco fue un no...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Granger!-dijo un chico rubio.  
  
que quieres?-dijo la otra chica.  
  
a ti-dijo Draco.  
  
qu..que haz dicho?-dijo al chica sorprendida.  
  
que quiero que seas mia-dijo el chico confiado de sus intensiones.  
  
Malfoy!-le pega una bofetada al chico.  
  
**FIN FLASHBACK**  
  
la verdad que asi nose declara uno a una chica, pero el no tenias palabras para expresarse...expresar lo que sentia...podia haber dicho un te quiero, ¿o no?, eso le daba igual ahora, queria...morir..., ¡¿que?!, solo porque la respuesta de Hermioen se la habia tomado como un no...,s e sento en el jardin, en el bosque prohibido, habia una chica detras...Ginny...que hacia ahi?  
  
Malfoy...-dijo timidamente  
  
eres hermione?-dijo el chico ilusionado sin darse la vuelta.  
  
no...soy Ginny-respondio ella  
  
quien haz dicho que eres?-dijo Draco.  
  
soy Ginny-dijo la chica timidamente.  
  
largate ahora no tengo ganas de insultar a nadie-dijo el chico de mala manera.  
  
es que yo queria decirte que...que me gustas mucho-declaro la chica.  
  
pues yo...-Draco se lo penso mejor antes de decir que no, sonrio malevolamente para si mismo, era una forma de hacer que Hermione sintiese celos-yo tambien te quiero weas...Ginny-dijo Draco con pocas ganas.  
  
ah!, Draco no lo sabia-dijo la chica soprendida.  
  
y ahora, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Draco, en su interior sentia asco, por que la verdad de nunca le habia gustado esa chica, ni nada, siempre la habia mirado como una Weasly.  
  
si..-dijo timidamente.  
  
bueno ahora vamos a dar un paseo por la...-se lo penso-Biblioteca.  
  
cogio a Ginny y la llevo a la biblioteca, porque sabia que ahi estaria Hermione, y seria mas facil darle celos de esa manera.  
  
cuando llegaron, encontraron a Hermione, y Draco comenzo a besar a Ginny, esta se soprendio, por la reaccion de Draco.  
  
de pronto, hermione se paro enfrete de ellos y Draco paro, ya que no podia evitar ver a Hermione.  
  
pero que estais haciendo?-dijo hermione.  
  
bueno...nosotros...-Ginny sabia que a hermione le doleria mucho que Draco saliese con ella, asi que no dijo nada, ademas de porque Draco se le adelanto...  
  
somos novios, granger es normal que los novios se besen-dijo este.  
  
ya...-dijo con desconfianza a Draco, y despues lo miro de reojo, y se fue diciendo-pues que os lo paseis bien.  
  
Draco se enfado mucho por su reaccion, ya que no parecia muy celosa, mas bien parecia despreocupada, y feliz.Draco decidio que esta noche en la ronda de prefectos la haria ver las cosas claras.  
  
en la noche hora de ronda de prefectos...  
  
hola Granger-dijo una voz que le causo escalofrios.  
  
Ma..Malfoy, me toca contigo?-dijo la chica un poco asustada.  
  
si, eh! parece que haz visto un fantasma!-dijo Draco riendo.  
  
y lo eh visto, te eh visto a ti-dijo la chica en broma.  
  
ja...ja...granger-dijo Draco-yo te hare ver mas que eso-dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a besarla.  
  
Pero hermione en cambio se separo de el.  
  
que haces Malfoy?!, no soy ninguna estupida Slyhteryn, y ademas eres novio de Ginny-dijo la chica.  
  
eso no importa, yo solo quiero que tu seas mia-dijo Draco hasta que recordo lo que Ginny le dijo.  
  
deja de decir tonterias!-dijo Hermione.  
  
queria decir que tu...-Draco se comenzo a sonrojar, esto hacia que Draco se sonrojara no como el "quiero que seas mia"-me gustas...  
  
Hermione se quedo paralizada, Draco la queria, y no a Ginny, algo se temia. Draco volvio a besar a Hermione pero con mas fuerza y amor..., y ella correspondio aquel beso.  
  
Ginny los vio y se echo a llorar, Draco la vio y le dijo, que solo la utilizaba, para Draco decir esas cosas era muy facil, pero Ginny miro con odio a Hermione, pero ella paso, y le dijo que si tuviese que perder su amistad por Draco lo haria, y asi Draco y Hermione siguieron besandose.  
  
Fin  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
N/A: Soy Dark y este es mi tercer y ultimo Fanfic, porque no tengo arte para hacer esto, pero mandad rewiew que a estos les hace mucha ilusion, y nada, ahora una conversaron que tuvimos por el msn un dia, para mi fanfic.  
  
[¨-_Mery_-¨] dice:  
  
k bien!, aunk temos separaos podemos trabajar.  
  
[¨`·.DarkD dice:  
  
pos si, bueno ya que esto entra en el fic, k madad cosas  
  
¨'`·Dragon_Darkness·´'¨ dice:  
  
que mandeis rewiews k stos dos son tontos.  
  
[¨-_Mery_-¨] dice:  
  
pa tonta yo tonto tu ¬¬, ere un capullo integra.  
  
¨'`·Dragon_Darkness·´'¨ dice:  
  
XDDDD yo tambien t kiero ehn!.  
  
[¨`·.DarkD dice:  
  
Mandad rewiews xfavor!, no me dejeis solo con estos 


End file.
